Behind Ruins
by Pen's Soul
Summary: in a place where everything was destroyed, things begin to discovred ...
1. Chapter 1

Hey...

I am new in this site it is my first story so if you can review so I'll teach from the mistakes i hope to enjoy the story 

Behind Ruins

Winter passed quickly, the smell of spring have been felt, the butterflies began to dance around the flowers like every year, the color of the plants was green than ever had, It was the beginning of the beautiful spring season and it was a lot of young couples sat amusement park that located north of the city

"Ben establishment you're not going to waste this spring just about sleep," said Gwen when she pulls the blanket from Ben  
>"stop, Let me sleep five more minutes only ," said Ben and he pulls back the covers and trying to gain a few more minutes a sleep<br>"I guess you would not mind that I take this diary" said Gwen as she flees the room with her diary  
>"return it, I have no power to you!" "Ben got up quickly out of bed and tried to chase after gwen<p>

Gwen down at the kitchen and put the diary next to the television that was on the coffee table  
>Ben took back the diary and go back to his room and max appeared before him with a smile<p>

"Hoooo I see you're wake up, get dressed and I'm like waiting for you in the car," said Max

Ben went to his room and got dressed and went down to the car he was nervous more about that gwen made him wake up early  
>The ride was quiet, no one spoke until they reached destination<p>

"What the mall again ..." Said Ben upset  
>"I told you in the morning when I waked you," said Gwen she laughs<br>" children get out of the car we need to hurry," said Max turned off the engine

There were many people at the mall and the shops were full of customers Ben did not like it much, he preferred a quiet place to calm as a forest and streams

Gwen ran straight to the shops in the mall , Ben and Max followed her after an hour of shopping, they stopped to sit in a restaurant which is near the fountain

"What do you want to order" the waitress asked  
>"Spaghetti" said Ben excitedly<br>"Just coffee, Gwen what you want?" Max said  
>"I'll take two balls of ice cream with chocolate," said Gwen<p>

After ordering Gwen Heard someone behind her call her ...

"Gwen!" It was Kevin!  
>"Kevin?" Gwen asked shocked<br>"Shocked?" Said Kevin opened his arms to embrace Gwen  
>"I missed you!" said Gwen and jumps into the hands of Kevin and hugs him tight<br>"me to, for two years I am trying to find time to come see you," said Kevin embraced a stronger Gwen

"This Kevin again," Ben thought angrily  
>"What's going on Kevin, want to join us for dinner." Max said<br>"I would love to" Kevin smiled and winked to Ben who looked nervous  
>"Kevin why did you leave the city before two years ago?" Max said when he drink is coffee that he ordered<br>"I had to go back to my family," said Kevin, looking at Ben

Ben did not ate from the spaghetti that he ordered only played with the fork and tried to grab as much spaghetti with the fork

"What happen to you Ben .. what Kevin did to you?" Asked Gwen whispered to Ben

After dinner Gwen suggested that she and kevin walk alone and She will meet them another hour by the fountain Ben did not like the idea

Half an hour later Ben and Max was in the hunting shop Ben out from the store that he was sick of the odors that were in the store  
>Ben Standing by the railing and looked down and saw Kevin and Gwen sitting on the fountain like two lovers embracing<br>Ben had never felt such anger like someone stabbed a knife and only now realized that he has emotions and he love with her

"Grandpa Come quick," shouted Ben  
>"What happened?" Max asked in alarm<br>"I want to go upstairs "said Ben  
>"ok, ok but you don't have to shout "Max said smiling<p>

while Ben and Max walked down the stairs a strong earthquake moving the mall from side to side mall's walls began to split parts of the ceiling began to fall following as a result of the earthquake the gas station near a mall was exploded which increased the destruction and prevented access to the mall rescue forces

"Grandpa, Grandpa what's going on here ?" Ben said in fear  
>"Do not worry Ben, it will be fine," said Max tries to take cover<p>

Ben and Max tried to move but a stone wall blocked the road  
>"Ben we had to go back up," said Max<br>"No! we need to save Gwen, she is near to the fountain," said Ben while a tear falling from his eye  
>"Ben it will not help to Gwen if we'll die here," said Max tried pull Ben<p>

Another earthquake occurred...

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Shouted Ben as part of the ceiling fell on Max  
>"Grandpa Do not leave me now ... please" said Ben crying and trying to lift the stones that fell on Max<p>

Ben was there for five minutes folding into himself and crying  
>"I must save Gwen" Ben whispered<br>and Began to move the stones blocking the way down to floor

After ten minutes Ben succeed to remove the stones that blocked the lower floor  
>Ben Saw people trying to find a way out of the rubble<p>

"Gwen, Gwen! " Ben yelled and ran toward the fountain but nothing was left from the fountain just a pile of stones  
>"Ben is that you?"It was Kevin's voice!<p>

For once, Ben was glad to hear the voice of Kevin because now he thought there was still a chance to save Gwen's life

"Where Gwen?" said Ben concern

Kevin looked at Ben and didn't say a word

"Where is she?" Asked Ben Again 

"I need you to help me" Kevin said and looked at the hole in the floor...

To be continue …..

Leave comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hope in the ruins

Ben realized that something bad happened Lagoon

" Only if I had the clock," he thought Ben try to find a way down into the hole "Ben we don't have time to waste, every minute the build about to collapse," said Kevin he connection hard wire that he found on the floor to iron banister  
>"Let me do it ... Gwen is the love of my life," said Ben looked straight in the eye of Kevin<br>"We will do it together," said Kevin put a hand on Ben's shoulder

They began to go down the hole

The hole was large, dark and full of dust ...

"Ben, i sorry that i made you be angry today," said Kevin as he tried to get out his mobile phone to make light  
>"It does not matter now, we need to find Gwen," said Ben<br>"no, it matter ... I left two years ago the city not because I have to go back to my family ... but because I saw  
>You love Gwen and did not want to disturb you so I preferred to return to my family and leave the city, "said Kevin as he turns on the mobile device<br>"So you don't love Gwen?" Asked Ben as he begins to follow the light of Kevin mobile device  
>"No, I do love her but you love her more then I, so I left for two years that you had time to Start a relationship with her," said Kevin, looking at Ben<br>"Well it does not matter now, need to find Gwen " Ben said to change the subject because he felt ashamed  
>"Gwen!, Gwen!" Shouted Ben and Kevin<p>

After two hours of searching...

"Why the ambulance not come?" asked Ben angrily  
>"I do not know," said Kevin trying to pick up more rocks to find Gwen<br>"Stop, it lost ..." ... Ben said he stopped to rest on a large rock  
>"Do not say that ... There is always a chance," said Kevin angry because he knew Gwen's slim chance to be a live<br>"It's two hours we walk around ... We've turned up every stone ...there are no chance... she is gone," said Ben almost burst into tears  
>"I did not watch you give up ..." Said Kevin continued to advance<br>"wait, it would not be wise if I stay here alone," said Ben and ran to Kevin

After fifteen minutes of walking ..

"Well, it will not good to Continue seek Gwen like this, we have to split up so the chances of finding Gwen will be more better ," said Kevin  
>"Well I'll be back to where we started, Maybe she will be there," said Ben started to go back<br>"Okay met outside." Kevin said optical smile

Ben returned to where he met Kevin and he didn't found Gwen but he Find Max lying on the floor near the hole and around him was blood

"Grandpa! You success to Out from the avalanche of stones," he shouted excitedly

But Max did not answer...

"Grandpa ... Grandpa ..." he whispered and hugged his Max's corpse  
>While Ben holds the max he starting to hear ambulances<p>

Ben crawls to develop hole in the floor  
>"Kevin, they came to rescue as" shouted Ben<br>"Come here, we have to leave the building is about to collapse any second," said one of the rescuer  
>"You have to take my grandfather!" Said Ben wan he try to raise Max's corpse<br>"There's no time he will stay here," said the rescuer

Meanwhile, Kevin kept looking for Gwen...  
>"Help ... Help.. Help me, someone can help me" came the voice from of between two stones<br>"I came to help," said Kevin and ran following voice  
>"Gwen Do not worry," said Kevin began to clear the rubble<p>

But when Kevin came to Gwen, Gwen was already passed out and wounded  
>Kevin picked up Gwen in his hands and put Gwen back to the floor which she fell<p>

But suddenly the walls was collapsed  
>Ben sitting next to the ambulance and saw the ruins and he don't see that Gwen was out<p>

"Not Gwen! Someone help her!" Shouted Ben ran lead ruins  
>"Come back here," shouted one of the rescue<p>

But Ben did not hear them and kept running

Ben started try to pick up stones and find Gwen  
>While Ben picks up the debris<p>

"Ben?"  
>"Kevin ..." said Ben when he saw Kevin that holding Gun<br>"Bring here ambulance," shouted one of the rescuers that saw Kevin carrying a wounded Gwen

Hospital...

"How do you feel?" Said Ben next to the Gwen's hospital bed  
>"I'm good ..." Replied in a whisper<br>"Thank you for saving me," said Gwen to Kevin and Ben  
>"Do not thank me it's Ben how saved you," said Kevin and left the room With his train tickets in his hand ...<p> 


End file.
